


We may not reach the ending

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Allergies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a PR event that caused everyone to think of all these tests, of all these things revolving around the serum and Steve that were shoved under the rug, forgotten about over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We may not reach the ending

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon on my Tumblr.

The super solider serum never got fully tested, Howard had a few days of real poking in the labs before the groups split and Captain America became the bonds salesman of America and Howard went to help with the technology in the fields. Steve didn’t think about it at the time really, he felt different that was for sure. Taller yes, but his asthma was gone, as well as the million other things that affected him so much. He fought, moved, and became everything the serum promised and more. He never really thought about its promises not really being completely filled. He was happy to be able to run and not feel like his entire body was being ripped apart.

The two met again briefly, and Howard got to poke a bit between the Commandos missions, mainly trying to see if he could recreate the serum, but he never got to run the full scale of tests. Nothing to confirm what Steve had done to him was what it said it could all be, that it would last as long as it was supposed to. Steve was supposed to be invincible medically and physically. Things stopped again when he crashed in the sea, and the times moved forward, Captain America became a war hero, a statue, and the years went on. Tony was born, and Howard’s life shifted. Death came to the eldest Stark. Captain America stayed frozen in the sea.

Iron Man. The Hulk, Thor. The Avengers formed, they moved into the mansion in New York. Captain America was rediscovered of course during this time, but even then the tests never really started back up, no one really thought they had to. Nothing ever really to check and make sure that the serum injected into the skinny kid from Brooklyn got rid of all the illnesses and issues within. Things just, moved on, between missions they were just normal people living together in a high class mansion of course. Steve often stayed up late, legs crossed sitting on the carpet floor holding a pillow tightly to his chest. Lights off and the TV shining on his face, JARVIS always managed to drag Tony out of the shop so he could drag Steve away from the flat screen. It was something working out for the both of them. There rocky meeting seemed like a thing of the far past and they had this weird friendship…relationship thing going on. Tony wasn’t good at friendships; you could ask the two he kind of had. But Steve seemed to be good for him; Pepper loved him, so there was that. Tony liked Steve to, he wasn’t like Pepper he didn’t nag he just sat, and Tony just….somehow moved without being pushed. He’d read a few of the files before meeting the man, but once knowing him. The folders were forgotten. He didn’t like reading all the science, all the issues and warnings, everything his Dad had written about someone that Tony knew so well now. It was….an invasion of privacy almost, it didn’t seem needed. Everything with Steve seemed to be working just fine.

It was a PR event that caused everyone to think of all these tests, of all these things revolving around the serum and Steve that were shoved under the rug, forgotten about over the years. They were dressed nice, the men wearing expensively fancy suits and formal wear. Natasha was ever flawless as always, hell even Pepper was wearing one of the dresses that made Tony raise an eyebrow in awe. They were standing around holding champagne glasses and smiling for the flashes of cameras, pretending that outside there outfits they were just normal people. Being asked questions by the top notch reporters that made it through SHIELD's security checks about a variety of things. Steve was hanging around Tony more than the others, he did okay with the press, but sometimes they asked him questions and he stumbled and baby blue eyes always turned to the billionaire for help. Tony didn't mind it as much as he original thought he would, it was...somewhat adorable maybe. Steve really wasn’t a press kind of person.

The two got a little escape while the press turned their eyes on Natasha and Clint, hanging out a bit back against the bar. Steve tugged at his tie a bit spinning the straw in his drink (coke of course) and giving Tony a half smile. "I don't understand how you can do this all the time. I mean it was different when I was selling bonds....I was playing a character...now I feel like I'm being dressed up and put in a glass case. Look at this life size talking Captain America!" Tony snorted spinning his drink in his hand; oddly enough the contents weren't alcoholic, and tilting his head. "These are some of my least enjoyable things, right under meetings with investors that Pepper still makes me attend" He shuddered a bit and Steve laughed nudging him playfully, one of the waiters came by with a tray full of shrimp cocktails and Tony snagged it before he walked away offering one to Steve. The blonde legitimately looked at it like it was about to jump on his face and harm him in some way.....which really wasn't too much of an exaggeration considering what they fought this month alone. "W-What is that?" Steve took it poking at it a bit and Tony out right laughed. He looked like a little kid; it sometimes shocked Tony to realize how young Steve really was, and how much he still hadn’t seen in his life, not just the fact the guy was from the 40’s but Steve was a poor kid from the depression. Just because the 40’s had it didn’t mean Steve saw it.

"Shrimp big guy, I guess we don't have them at the mansion all too often...and there not a common food unless it’s your thing. There a type of fish, well shellfish…million and one ways to cook and eat them" Steve watched Tony eat his before copying the motions and making a face. "I don't like it." He said simply, but hey. Tony had to give him credit for trying it.

Clint made the Avengers gesture for them to come over and take the press away before arrows and knives flew, which knowing those two wouldn’t be much longer. Tony tugged the blonde away from his poking of what was left of the shell and towards the cameras, sliding in with practice ease. Steve smiled and nodded politely slipping into press mode again, melting the heart of the woman that looked familiar to Tony for some reason. Her face got that look he was familiar seeing on people’s faces when they met Steve and not Captain America, all six feet of adorable blonde muscle. The woman asked a few of the standard things Tony was sure they'd already been asked. Things went back and forth for a few minutes with ease, Tony answering one of the reporters and Steve the other, occasionally joining in on an answer. The reporter had asked Steve what one of his favorite things of this time was and Steve didn't answer right away, it didn't catch Tony's attention until he heard it again and he turned wondering why that would be something Steve needed help answering. The blondes hand grabbed his sleeve tightening to what would be considered painful had he grabbed Tony’s arm and a choked noise escaped. 

It was really all it took to get Tony's attention on him, ignoring the reporters instantly and turning to face Steve fully. He choked again his breathing seemingly to instantly change from the shy calmed breathes to wheezy, panic taking over not only him but Tony as well as he realized air wasn’t flowing the way it was suppose to, his hand going to his throat . It was when his knees gave out that Tony began to shout, god he didn't even know what he shouted but the reporters slid away instantly and the SHIELD agents moved and ran about. Tony lowered the larger to the floor holding Steve up as best as he could considering the weight differences and trying to keep his face from smashing into the tiles, it didn’t stop his knees from doing just that but Tony figured he did his best. "Steve calm down" He said softly trying to sound calm himself through the amount of panic running through him, taking the hand away from his throat to keep him from gripping it and making the situation worse. "I know its hard Steve, but come on breath with me okay. Slowly" He moved the hand he pulled away to his own chest making sure to put it over his lungs the best he could and not the arc reactor. "Copy me big guy come on." He couldn't ask what was wrong, Steve didn't even seem to be able to breathe let alone speak and that was only making things worse. The larger body fell forward and Tony felt like he couldn't even breath himself now, the world around him blurred and his vision tunneled to just Steve, it was all about Steve. What was happening? Poison? Oh god did Steve hurt himself he just didn't know until now? Was it a form of attack? 

Nothing seemed to even hint that this was going to happen Steve had been fine. Nothing to show he wasn’t feeling well, he was laughing and joking with Tony only minutes ago and that just increased Tony’s panic tenfold. "Breathe come on Steve. Please. In and out" He whispered, "In and out" Steve’s breaths were getting softer, weaker and Tony had tilted his head a bit trying to see if eye contact would help him, and glassy eyes looked up, tears in them. "B-...bucky?" Steve choked out, confused, weak, pained noises that Captain America should never make and Tony blamed the shrapnel in his chest for the jolt of pain he felt. Steve went limp after a few struggled breaths, not even trying to support himself anymore, any grip or fight leaving him as well as any oxygen he had.

"Where’s the fucking ambulance?" Tony screamed turning, and there was a rush of movement around him he didn’t even notice occurring. The EMT's came, shouting something about oxygen levels and all these things but it caught Tony's attention when anaphylactic shock was yelled as Steve was pulled up on a gurney, a female kneeling above him working with the wires she was handed. Tony fell back onto his ass the minute Steve was gone watching Captain fucking America be rolled away a tube shoved down his throat because he had an allergy to something. A simple allergy brought Steve to a position that his enemy’s had been aiming at for years....Tony hung his head between his knees and didn't even notice when Pepper came up to kneel next to him rubbing his back as he tried to calm his own breathing now. 

It turned out shellfish was an allergy Steve had and never realized, it wasn't really big to be around shellfish during the war and as Tony said early they didn't really have it in the mansion. Tests were never run to see if Steve had allergies, or if the serum really covered everything it was supposed to, like getting rid of any allergies Steve had. It really made Tony wonder what else it didn’t do. The blonde was released the next day, EpiPens explained and given to him and the other Avengers. Tony built a place for one in all there armor, hidden and easily accessed as well as protected. The press wasn't allowed to release jack shit about it after a few terrifying meetings with Fury. That was when the research was reactivated. Tony pushed himself into the head of the research, knowing Steve probably wouldn't enjoy being poked and prodded by a bunch of random strangers. They couldn't afford things like this again, and Tony couldn't go through this again, he wanted to know things were wrong before they went wrong.


End file.
